The Nightmare Lover
by yuinyan98
Summary: What if Shadow's love for Link is just a beautiful lie? One shot. DarkxLink yaoi. Rated T for some mild language, and...violence, I guess? Kinda fluffy.


**A/N: Two oneshots in a row? Wow...I get these ideas in my head, and they don't leave until I write them. Goddamn plotbunnies...**

**Either way, read...whatever...this is. **

* * *

It was a familiar room.

The water temple.

Link wasn't sure how, but somehow he'd managed to get himself back to this place.

It was exactly as before. The room seemed empty at first, but if Link's memory served, he was not alone.

His assumption was correct. Link was subsequently joined by a familiar, shadowy figure.

Only this time, he wasn't trying to attack.

Slowly, Shadow made his way up to Link, not saying a word.

He seemed to recognize Link. Acknowledge the fact that they knew each other. But still- no words.

The two stared at each other like that for a while, not knowing what to think. It was as if they were friends and strangers at the same time.

Suddenly, Shadow seemed to have some sort of realization. He smiled at Link.

Link smiled back, blushing. He looked away shyly.

Shadow tentatively reached out a hand, caressing Link's cheek. He moved closer as he did this.

Link stared into Shadow's eyes for a moment. Something seemed...off. Still, there was no mistaking it- the look in his eyes clearly stated, "I remember you."

Link dismissed his doubt, allowing Shadow to continue.

Shadow wrapped his arms around Link's neck, closing his eyes. He pressed his forehead to Link's.

Link's heart was racing, just as it always did when he and Shadow were getting intimate.

Shadow pressed his lips against Link's. This moment was what Link had been anticipating for a while now. He slid his hands around Shadow's waist, holding him tight against him.

There was no need for any words to be exchanged between the two of them. A moment like this was all they needed.

Shadow moved forward, pushing Link back into the nearby wall. He grabbed both of Link's arms, pinning him by the wrists.

_This is...intense,_ Link thought. _But this moment...it's so perfect. Please, don't ever let it end..._

Link was so caught up, he didn't notice Shadow release his grip.

Out of nowhere, Link felt an intense, raging pain in his midsection. He froze, wincing.

Looking down, Link noticed the source of this pain.

Protruding from his stomach was the hilt of a sword.

_Shadow's sword._

Link realized that he couldn't breathe. Blood was blocking his airway. He tasted the metallic thickness of it in his mouth.

Link fell to his knees, too weak to stand. He feebly grabbed at the sword's handle, as if removing it could save him.

Link noticed Shadow standing over him. He seemed pleased, grinning down at him. It was then that Link fully realized...the whole thing had been a trap.

Shadow had lured him to his death. Link had fallen hook, line, and sinker for his elaborate ruse.

Shadow bent over. He grabbed the hilt, yanking it out of Link's body.

Link gave an ear-shattering, otherworldly cry that used up almost all of the little energy he had remaining. Tears streamed from his eyes. Shadow savored every moment of the scream echoing through the room- it was wonderful. He loved it.

Shadow looked down at his handiwork, satisfied. He watched the life slowly drain out of Link, watched as the dark crimson of his blood mixed with the water.

Link was barely conscious, spasming on the floor. All Shadow did was watch.

With his last reserve of energy, Link lifted his head the slightest bit. His piercing blue eyes peered right into Shadow's.

"W-why...?" he managed to choke out.

His head dropped back down to the floor. Shadow knew that Link was dead.

He knelt on the ground next to him, closing his unseeing eyes. He paused to wipe the tears from Link's face.

Shadow leaned over and kissed Link's lips for the final time.

"Goodbye, love," he purred, and dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

"Link? Link! Please wake up, love! You're scaring me!"

Link sat straight up, his heart pounding. He was sweating and shaking uncontrollably.

"Link? Come on, you've got to breathe!"

Link recognized the voice as Shadow's. Realizing he'd been holding his breath, he gasped for air. He scrambled away from Shadow as fast as he could. "Stay the hell away from me!" he hissed.

Shadow backed off, giving Link a little space. He didn't show it, but he was worried about Link. He'd woken him up in the middle of the night, tossing and turning.

Link stayed where he was for a minute, clearing his head. When he realized what had happened, he began to tremble.

Shadow cautiously made his way back to Link, who was visibly terrified. He placed a hand on his shoulder, but was pushed away. "I told you to stay away," Link mumbled, almost incoherently.

Shadow had had enough. He wrapped his arms around Link, holding him close. Link tried to wrestle free, but Shadow was stronger than he was. He gave up, angrily.

"Don't touch me, dammit!" Link shot back at Shadow.

"Calm down, Link," Shadow said, attempting to soothe Link with his gentle voice.

"Shut...the hell...up," Link said, in a harsh tone that Shadow had never heard him use before. "You traitor. You damn double-crosser."

"Link..." Shadow said, in as gentle and sweet a voice he could manage, "please, tell me what's going on..."

"You...you were..."

Shadow saw Link's whole expression change in a split second. He had gone from bitter to...broken.

Link's lip quivered for a moment. He began to cry; softly at first. But his sobs grew louder, racking his entire body.

Shadow cradled Link's head against his bare chest, stroking his hair. _What happened to you?_ Shadow couldn't help but wonder.

After a long while, Link finally stopped crying. He looked up from Shadow's chest, meeting his eyes.

At that moment, Shadow felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

_The look in Link's eyes...he's scared- no, terrified. Of_ me.

"You had a nightmare, love," Shadow said softly. "You scared the living hell out of me..."

Link just stayed still, trembling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shadow asked, trying to console Link.

No answer.

"You woke me up, with your tossing and turning," Shadow said. "I figured you were probably just dreaming. But then...you screamed." Shadow shifted uncomfortably. "I've never heard anyone scream like that before. You were terrifying me. And the way you were acting towards me after you woke up..." Shadow came to a horrible realization. "Link, it was me in your dream...wasn't it?"

This statement only caused Link to remember his vivid nightmare. He only was able to nod his head.

Shadow didn't know what to say. "Link..."

The two stayed as they were for a moment, trying to find the right words to say.

"It didn't...start as a bad dream..." Link began, with Shadow listening intently. "I was in the water temple again. You were with me." He stopped a moment, trembling. "You came up to me, and...kissed me. Things were pretty normal."

Link paused, trying to hold back the oncoming emotions. "Things started getting more intense. You backed me into a wall and held me there for a while," Link said, turning bright red. He knew that part of this dream was just his mind fantasizing about Shadow, and frankly, sharing some of these details were embarrassing. But Shadow didn't seem fazed, so Link continued.

"I felt something hurting me. I looked down, and...your sword was sticking out of me." Link felt his lip quivering again, trying not to burst into tears. "You s-stabbed me..."

Shadow was speechless. "Link, I...I didn't know..."

A tear streamed down Link's cheek, which was caught by Shadow. "You j-just stood over me, grinning. You cheated me. And then..." He grimaced. "You pulled your sword out of me." Link curled up, locking his arms around his middle. "It h-hurt so bad...I can still feel it. That must have been...why you heard me s-scream..."

Link began to cry again, not caring if Shadow was watching or not. "I'm s-sorry," he managed to say.

"Don't you dare apologize," Shadow said. "All this was in your head, love. You can't so easily control your dreams."

"Shadow...I watched myself d-die...it was so awful! I can't get the picture out of my m-mind..."

Link gave up on trying to speak, letting himself be given over to emotion. He sobbed until he wore himself out.

After a moment of silence, Shadow spoke.

"Link...I would never hurt you like that. I swear to you."

He wiped away the tears from Link's face, placing the gentlest of kisses on his lips.

"You need your sleep, love," Shadow whispered.

"No..." Link trailed off. "I'm afraid...I'll see something like...that...again."

Shadow held him tight. "As much as I try, I can't protect you from your dreams," he told Link, almost regrettably. "But...I'll always be here for you, love. Whatever you need."

Link's breathing slowed. Shadow realized he'd gone back to sleep after all.

"I love you so much, Link," Shadow murmured, even though he knew Link couldn't hear.

Shadow closed his own eyes and fell asleep, Link still cradled in his arms.


End file.
